Comfort
by ProjectGun
Summary: Mitsuru and Yukari's relationship deepens during the Kyoto trip. They find they both have unresolved feelings for one another. Are these feelings authentic or are they just a byproduct of tragedy? Femslash.
1. Revelation by the water

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PERSONA 3 characters, that's Atlus and they ROCK

Synopsis:

After Mitsuru's Father died Yukari is the only one who can reach her and bring her out of the haze. Mitsuru X Yukari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mitsuru's POV

"It's so beautiful…yet so cold."

Mitsuru looked calmly over the Kyoto River. She didn't feel attached to anything at that moment. How did things fall so far out of hand? How did she not see this coming? Her inability to see behind Ikutsuki's plans put everyone in danger and worse, in the end cost her father his very life. Fury began to push up from her stomach. _Father…I failed you._ The thought made Mitsuru feel weak she began to shake—she wanted to loose control destroy everything she ever built because to her there truly was nothing left. Her slender arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to stop shaking but it was futile. _I have nothing! I nothing left in this world!_ She shook her head unconsciously and began to sob. No tears came only quiet wailing. It felt like the end of all things. The wind suddenly picked up blowing gently against the senior's perfectly groomed hair.

"We should probably head back. We don't want to miss curfew." A voice said behind Mitsuru.

Mitsuru was so stuck in her heartbreaking reverie that she didn't recognize the voice at first. She herself together immediately not wanting to be caught by an underclassman in this condition. She used the techniques she always used whenever she was put under pressure and assumed a calm semblance.

When she felt assured that she had calmed down Mitsuru merely looked over her shoulder casually and then back.

_Yukari? This girl! What does she want now?_

The older girl could hear the junior walking toward her but she remained stationary waiting for what the young teen might say before she engaged her.

Yukari was right next to her now.

"The later it gets, the more crowded the Shijou become." The tawny haired girl said matter-of-factly.

_Why is she here?! What does she want?! Has she come to pity me? Why does she even bother…_? Mitsuru felt like she was going to lose it again but felt her previous anger return to save her.

"Why are you still concerned about me?" Mitsuru said through her teeth.

"Our days of fighting together are over. We have no common goal to fight for, no enemies to defeat…no reason to be friends."

If Mitsuru was looking at the brown-eyed girl now she would have surely seen the girl's eyes widen in a hurt shock.

"…that's not true…" Yukari said.

Mitsuru was now feeling her control return. Clearly there was no adequate reason to pretend to be anything with this girl now that everything that she fought for was gone. She was feeling confident in her rationale when something in the deepest part of her tugged at her being. _Yukari. _She immediately pushed it away. The redhead tried to think of ways to argue the matter further--she was becoming frustrated. However, when she spoke, her words were filled with a hurt that made her almost choke on them.

"We've reached our conclusion…Why should we continue on…? "

_What am I doing?_

"Everything I believed was a lie. And in the end I failed to…"

"You failed to what?" Yukari interrupted her.

"…To protect the most important person in your life? Is that what you are trying to say?"

Mitsuru nearly fell over at the tone Yukari was using. She knew she was brusque but it felt like Yukari was fighting her not trying to console her.

"You said you were atoning for what the Kirijo group did in the past, but that's not true." The younger girl said with concern now.

"You were only fighting to protect your father."

Mitsuru exploded at this.

"That's right! I fought to protect him and looked what happened!" The red-headed girl gave Yukari a daring look to counter her.

"My trust for the Chairman blinded me, and I fell right into his trap! There was nothing I could do!" A feeling of helplessness washed over Mitsuru. She wanted to cry. She wanted to break down it didn't matter any more who saw.

"My father placed the onus of responsibility all upon himself. And ever since the incident, he looked as if he was dead inside. I fought so that he could release the shame and guilt that burdened him so!"

Yukari remained silent but for a pained look on her face.

"But my efforts were futile…and now my life is without meaning.

"…RIGHT?!"

**SLAP!**

_She slapped me! She slapped me!_

"I'm sorry." Yukari said quietly.

"But we don't know that for sure yet."

Mitsuru was still in shock at what happened and didn't speak. They stayed there listening to the River for some time before Yukari continued.

"Hey, did you know that I used to live here?"

_No I never knew that Yukari-chan. I don't think I know enough about you._

"After my dad died, my mom spent all her time throwing herself at random men…

"I couldn't stand to see her acting like that, so I used to come out here to the river bank to get away."

Yukari gave a small smile that belied her sadness and looked off somewhere into the water. The older girl looked at her intently and she felt that tugging again. She didn't dismiss it this time. The senior caught herself looking at Yukari's lips.

_This girl…I want to…_

This time she did restrain herself and quickly joined younger girl in watching the ebb and flow of the river.

"My belief in my dad was all I had…"

Mitsuru was now giving Yukari an endearing look.

"Your father was only doing what he thought was best…"

"Yes, but it was still wrong. So he fought to the end to try and make it right again. He never gave up. He believed Shadows were dangerous, and they needed to be stopped, even if it meant losing his life…that's why I fight. I want to eliminate the Dark Hour and fulfill my dad's final wish."

"Fulfill his final wish…" The senior was lost in her thoughts.

"That's all I—no, we, can do. Right Senpai?"

Mitsuru felt a sense of release. The little time she had known Yukari their relationship was mostly rocky but she couldn't help feeling for this girl. This girl that always challenged her made her feel more at ease then anyone in this world.

"Yes…" The word was filled with kindness. It was all Mitsuru could do to thank the girl for returning her resolve…her will to live.

"Yes, I agree, Takeba…It's not over yet. Nothing has been decided. We must put an end to this. For the sake of my father…and yours."

The commanding red-head returned. Yukari gave a shameless smile that expressed her happiness at seeing the older girl return to a save place.

"Senpai…"

_I want to tell this girl so many things…how much she has done for me…how much I feel..._

"Yukari, will you stand with me until the end?"

Mitsuru almost laughed out loud seeing Yukari jump at least two feet in the air after hearing that. The junior ran off after giving her a quick bow signifying her compliance to such a passionate request. Mitsuru was blind at the fact that the younger was beat red and that was the reason for her quick flight.

"Well I guess we should go and take a bath together now." Yukari said without missing a beat.

It was Mitsuru's turn to blush.

"T-Take a bath together…?"

"Yeah, in the outdoor hot spring back at the hotel. It's really nice." Mitsuru was almost disappointed at hearing this for some reason.

"Now that we have everything out in the open, there's nothing left for us to hide!" The junior said with her signature cheerful tone.

"…Nothing?" Mitsuru was beginning to get very nervous at this wanting to take back her thoughts at desiring to express her feelings for Yukari whatever they may be. She realized she just wasn't ready. The older girl was about to say something when Yukari immediately corrected herself.

"H-Hey, stop blushing! I didn't mean it like that!" Mitsuru was both relieved and sad. It didn't stop her from smiling at this misunderstanding.

_Of course you didn't. _

They were both blushing now.

"Anyways, we should really get going. It's already past curfew." At this Yukari was gone running back to the hotel.

The leader of SEES was now watching the sun set.

"There's no need to worry Father…I am not alone.

…And I'll never look back again."

Mitsuru felt a surging power within her. The outer husk of Penthesilea tore open revealing a new Persona, Artemisia.

"…Please watch over me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Yukari's POV**

Yukari ran until she was out of Mitsuru's sight. She then slowed down to a drawl and had a sad look.

"How come I couldn't tell her how I really felt?" The girl was looking down at the pavement.

"No…I was finally able to connect with her that's all that matters. Father? Is this wrong?"

The question was obviously rhetorical as she had no one to divulge her most inner feelings to besides the object of her affections (which was understandably hard considering they haven't been close at all until now). Yukari took a deep breath and the mask of cheery carelessness replaced the deeply troubled contortions.

"I'm happy though. I'm happy and grateful for this day." Yukari went to her room which she shared with Mitsuru incidentally. She waited until Mitsuru returned before sleeping. She kept her back to Mitsuru the entire time. When the older girl was comfortably in her own bed Yukari fell into a peaceful rest dreaming of the girl that lay but a few feet away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Notes

_I had to upload the story again because the changes I was making weren't showing up. _

I haven't finished the game yet so I'm going off what I've played and then building from there.

_Please R&R_

**What really happened behind the Slap?**

Mitsuru-sempai was now cowering next to Yukari. She couldn't bring herself to say anything else to this fiery girl. Yukari put her hand on the senior's shoulder reassuringly making the older girl jump.

"Mitsuru? Mitsuru? It's alright. I promise you that whatever you say to me will _not_ earn you another slap…"

Mitsuru looked into the girl's eyes to confirm if she was telling the truth. Whatever the hell the older girl saw she felt satiated but she would soon find out that it was premature.

"Oh thank goodness, because I felt like I wanted to die for a moment because of all the thin—"

"…except for the thing you just said _right_ now."

"Huh?"

**SLAP!**

Mitsuru was almost unconscious and now staggering aimlessly.

"**Wow bitch**. Like _really?_ I mean are you done feeling sorry for yourself. I thought we went over this like two hours ago?"

(So joking)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next on Comfort

A walk in Kyoto.


	2. Walking Kyoto

Disclaimer: I don't own the PERSONA 3 characters, ATLUS does

Disclaimer: I don't own the PERSONA 3 characters, ATLUS does.

I have my own OC named Sonoda Aki (I do own her) and Mori Takeshi as the 'Main Character' or Arisato Minato in the game.

It's rated M for later chapters.

_**Please R&R.**_

Synopsis:

After Mitsuru-Senpai's father died Yukari is the only one who can reach her and bring her out of the haze. Mitsuru X Yukari.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

11/19/09

Today's Itinerary:

Walking tour of Kyoto

DAY

"Man this walking tour is soooo boring! Where are all the Geisha's!?"

Iori Junpei struck a ridiculous pose and threw his hands up to the sky as if asking for divine assistance.

"Is that all you can think about _Stupei_?" It was Yukari that broke his stupor. She walked right past him. His eyes followed her noticing his classmates staring at him. Junpei felt supremely embarrassed.

"S-Shut up!"

"Hey, you said it! All men are just perverted anyway." Yukari was now standing akimbo in front of him giving him a stern look. He began to cower under her intimidation.

It's not that Yukari hated Junpei--he was just born with the gene to piss her off. Other than that their relationship was friendly even flirtatious but always annoying.

"Not all men Yukari-san. _I_ happen to be _very_ appreciative of women." Mochizuki Ryoji said in his usually smooth manner. He flashed a devilish grin and brought his hand up over his heart as if he meant to cross it and hope to die.

Yukari was more than obliged having suffered his wonton flirting all the way there. She gave him a dead pan glare that said _say that again and get your block knocked off_.

Apparently he read her expression loud and clear.

"M-Maybe the boys should split up from the girls, right Junpei?"

"Yeah let's go." Junpei was still irritated. He wanted to at least see some hot Kyoto babes before the trip was over.

Sanada Akihiko and Mori Takeshi were the only boys left in their group. Yukari looked at them questioningly with the same expression on her face.

"Hey, I'm not in this." Akihiko threw his hands up in defense and caught up with Junpei and Ryoji.

After the three were farther ahead Yukari let out a sigh.

"Junpei is such a jackass sometimes…and that Ryoji guy, who does he think he is some kind of Romeo?! I'm so glad you're not like that Mori."

"Junpei is Junpei." Takeshi said matter-of-factly.

"_Right_." Yukari said with a laugh.

"…And Ryoji-kun…I don't know what to think about him yet. Aegis thinks he's dangerous but I just don't see it." Takeshi added.

"Hmm, you're right Aegis did say something like that. I admit I don't particularly _like_ him but to label him dangerous is another thing. If anything he's a danger to himself trying to flirt with all these girls _especially_ Mitsuru-senpai. I don't know he just seems weird to me."

"He flirted with Mitsuru-senpai? Wow, that guy has a lot of guts, your right he's biting off more than he can chew." Takeshi shook his head disapprovingly.

"Well, if Aegis is sensing something about him I guess we should at least remain aware of the possibilities. And I can see how you can think that about Ryoji-san, but I'd also like to give him the benefit of the doubt." Takeshi finished giving Yukari a warm smile like he always did.

Since she first met Takeshi she knew he was different. Then she got to know him and found out they had a lot in common. Eventually it became easy to talk to him about anything. His presence was always reassuring and kind toward her. This became ever true during the Yakushima trip. During that time Yukari was more lost than she ever felt in her life. She had found out the truth about her father being involved in the creation of the shadows and it devastated her. Takeshi was the only one to help her through it.

_I'm so thankful Takeshi. I'm glad I was able to do that for Mitsuru-senpai as well._ Yukari thought.

Takeshi was intelligent, caring and good looking to boot. It was almost unnerving to her but thankfully his personality never rubbed her the wrong way. Not to mention he was an excellent fighter and she knew she could count on him in battle. But that was the thing, was her connection with him just about that? A few months back Takeshi asked her out on a couple of dates; she humbly accepted seeing no harm in it. But ultimately she couldn't feel anything strong for him. This made Yukari a bit sad.

_Mori is such a great guy…but…Mi-._ "

" Hey, Takeshi! Are you coming or not! You're not a girl now are you?" It was Junpei yelling from across the street.

"Stop yelling this instant Iori Junpei! So help me if someone complains I'll be held responsible!" Ms. Toriumi said furiously.

"Psh…you're yelling to." Junpei said under his breath.

What was that young man!?"

"_Nothing_ Sensei."

"**That's what I thought**. _Now don't go too far ahead of the group boys_." Ms. Toriumi drastically changed her voice from Tyrannical ruler to sweet innocent school teacher. She was practically singing the last word and was suddenly smiling. Junpei thought he saw her eyes glow but then it was gone as fast as it came. Junpei stood mortified.

"She's like a demon…" Junpei said after turning his back to his teacher making sure the words barely hit the air.

Yukari and Takeshi just stood there smiling at the interaction between teacher and wayward student.

"I should go with them before Ms.Toriumi kills Junpei."

"Hahaha! I wish. Alright I'll see you later Takeshi."

"Later!" Takeshi waved and was off.

Yukari just watched as the other students went past her. She felt alone in the crowd. Quite a few of her classmates waved to her; she was popular after all. One girl wearing glasses in particular stood out; it was Sonoda Aki. She sat at the very back in class and was in the Archery club with Yukari. They spoke a lot about little things and Aki frequently asked Yukari to have lunch with her or hang out after school. However, Yukari always seemed to be busy with the shadows, Tartarus, her father and all. Yet it didn't faze the myopic girl. She continued to smile and politely ask Yukari to spend time with her. It didn't surprise Yukari as Aki had a calm, patient personality to her that evidently trickled into everything she did even archery. She was the best in the club. On top of that Aki was as popular as Yukari and very pretty. The boys would approach Aki while she was with Yukari but the girl never paid any attention. The tawny haired junior thought it was a little unusual but didn't press the matter further.

Now it didn't seem as unusual. Her attraction to the Mitsuru perplexed the girl. She couldn't remember ever feeling this way let alone for a girl. She knew that people had those feelings but she never pigged herself as one of them. Yes one of 'those' people she thought, knowing that she thought that way to distance herself from the stigma even if she couldn't articulate it.

All this thinking distracted her from seeing the person beside her.

"Hey Yukari-chan, where are all the boys?"

It was Yamagishi Fuuka along with Aegis. They had finally caught up after visiting a store selling pastries.

"Hmph. They're off trying to scope some tail that's where."

"_Scope some tail_? Yukari you didn't yell at them did you?"

"No! Well maybe a little."

"Yukari…" Fuuka lightly scolded her.

"_You mean they were surveying the opposite sex? Recently, I've been observing the two genders and it's interesting how humans develop. From the ages of eight to thirteen girls began to mature into adulthood. For boys, it's ten to fourteen years of age to be precise. This is called 'puberty'. Along with the body maturing young humans develop a pronounced desire to mate. The urge is to fulfill an embedded need to reproduce. When the male genitalia, the penis, enters the vagina--_"

"OH MY GAWD AEGIS! Stop talking about that like right now!" Yukari put her hands over Aegis' mouth who continued to talk a bit longer completing her thought. She mumbled something about penile fracture most likely happening to younger men. The junior knew about _sex_ and thought about it but she was NOT about to get an impromptu sex education in the middle of the freakin' street from a damn robot! Aegis just tilted her head to the side curiously. When Yukari felt like it was okay to let Aegis go she decided to change the subject quickly. Fuuka was especially grateful as blood had burst from her nose because of the racy subject.

"Have you seen Mitsuru-senpai anywhere?" Yukari asked quickly.

"U-ugh, she was speaking to one of the teachers I think." Fuuka pointed behind them as she covered her nose with a cloth Aegis handed her. She quietly mouthed a thank you.

Yukari looked back and as if on cue the colorless crowd broke apart to reveal the ruby beauty walking toward her. The junior's mouth gaped in awe taking in the Senpai's perfect features. Since last night Yukari had a strong desire to be close to Mitsuru…no for some time now. _Jeez, I'm acting like a crazed fan girl! Get yourself together Yukari! _She shook her head. It was then she noticed the person in Mitsuru's company.

Mitsuru was talking to Mr. Edogawa the 'Magic Man'. It was one of Yukari's teachers and one she didn't care for. The entire semester he did nothing but discuss magic--it's origins, it's usages it's importance...it got to the point that her head would hurt just hearing him talk...then seeing him...then at hearing his name. When this came about she decidedly dubbed him Sensei 'Magic Man' out of contempt.

Yukari's brows furrowed immediately.

_Oh greeeaaat! Mr. Magic Man is talking to Mitsuru-senpai. Does that guy ever stop talking!? Just look at him he doesn't even know he's starting to irritate her with all that nonsense about cards and the stupid ass Arcana! At this rate she'll never get rid of him and I'll never get to spend time with her! I'll never forgive you MAGIC JERK if you bore her to death!_

Yukari was about to call on her Persona when she decided to do something a little more subtle.

"…You see magic is everywhere. Although I've discussed its origins the entire thirty-two minutes we've been walking, I would argue magic has been around long before its study. To prove this I'm going to go into the speculation and the ramifications of this view point in intense detail by probing the outer parameter of thought itself. I postulate that is where we can find the _true_ meaning of magic. Quid quid Latine dictum sit, altum viditur--"

A sweat drop ran down Mitsuru's face. She was staring wide eyed at the Professor like a lamb about to be slaughtered. She instinctively drew her arms around her body protectively. It was all she could do to stop what she felt was verbal accosting.

"Mitsuru-senpai! Mitsuru-senpai! I'm so glad I found you! Oh, hi Mr. E." It was Yukari pretending to be out of breath.

"It's a delight to see you out--" The Professor began to address Yukari getting rudely cut off by the girl.

"_Anyway_, I was asked by the Vice President to inform you that the student council has urgent matters to be addressed regarding the trip…like right _now_."

The junior tilted her head and emphasized the last word hoping Mitsuru's sharp mind would catch on.

"The Vice Preside—oh, yes your right Yukari, I had _almost_ forgotten." They both smiled at each other. Yukari grabbed Mitsuru's arms and began dragging her away quickly.

"Sorry Sensai but I have to borrow her." Yukari gave the Professor a shit-eating grin.

"It's quite alright Takeba. I can count on us continuing our discussion later Kirijo?"

"Of course professor I do apologize." Mitsuru said in the most sincere tone she could conjure.

It wasn't until they were sure they were far enough away that both of them stopped and started laughing.

"Thank you so much Takeba. Clearly you're a life-saver." Mitsuru said coming down from her laughter.

"Well, all that practice in Tartarus finally paid off. And you're very welcome _Ms. Kirijo_." Yukari said the last thing flirtingly, swinging the senior's arm which she still held.

Mitsuru blushed lightly giving a kind smile to her companion.

"I wanted to hang out with you anyway." Yukari took hold of Mitsuru's right arm and they continued walking.

"So you dragged me away for your own means Takeba?"

"Preeetty much."

"Well I'm glad it was under favorable circumstances _this_ time." The older girl covertly teased.

"Wha--? When has hanging out with me ever been _unfavorable_?" Yukari fired back not one to be caught unaware.

"Let's see," Mitsuru put her index finger and thumb on her chin in mock thought. "You took me away from having a very important discussion with a Professor under false pretense, you slapped me quite hard yesterday and you all but blamed me for the Dark Hour only months ago…"

"_Gasp._ Hahahaha! Hey, the first one doesn't count and don't get cheeky with me Senpai!" Yukari lightly punched Mitsuru's arm.

Despite it being a joke, the last part did hurt a little. Yukari wanted to put it behind her. Yes, it took her longer to trust Mitsuru than the others but things were different now.

"I really am sorry about yesterday though. I guess I don't know my own strength. And about the Dark Hour, I only wanted the truth about why we were fighting." Yukari pouted.

"I know I was only kidding Takeba." Yukari continued to jokingly sulk as if she didn't hear the senior.

"Well, at least I'm not _boring_ like that Professor you were having an _important_ _discussion_ with." Yukari crossed her eyes and made a funny face making Mitsuru laugh.

_You're even more beautiful when you smile. _Yukari thought.

"Humph. Well, I have to agree, it's been very interesting knowing you Takeba."

"You know, you don't have to call me by my last name all the time. Please, just call me Yukari." Despite her joking nature Yukari seemed quite serious about this.

"Alright _Yukari, _then please just call me Mitsuru."

It was the way the older girl said her name, like a song bird melody. Yukari's breath hitched.

She gripped the senior's arm feeling her compact muscles underneath the dress shirt. Mitsuru smelled of perfection. Her perfume was intoxicating and made the precocious teenager seem more like a woman and not someone close to her own age. Yukari's body began to feel strange and warm. The thin material of clothing that acted as a barrier between the two girls began to annoy her. She realized that the physical closeness just wasn't enough. The junior wanted more, not exactly knowing what the _more_ entailed.

_The more I'm with her the more I feel for her._

So many things happened between them who would've thought they would become close. Yukari certainly didn't think this was possible. She always found the senior difficult to approach let alone touch. Come to think of it she'd never seen the senior be touched by anyone. This made the junior feel special making her smile.

Mitsuru was thinking similarly trying to understand this new interest of hers.

_I guess tragedy builds a bridge over the most troubled waters. Maybe if the Dark Hour never happened…I would've never met her or the others. My father would still be alive. _Mitsuru imagined never being a Persona user—just a regular girl. Maybe she still would've been the school's class President. Maybe Yukari still would've been the popular girl in the Archery club. They would pass each other in the hall exchanging courteous smiles that didn't mean anything. It made Mitsuru's chest feel heavy.

They continued to walk arm in arm unconsciously until they received an unduly amount of attention. Mitsuru thought deeply at what everyone was gawking at then noticed the position she was in—she was walking arm in arm with another girl as if they were a couple. The latter part didn't bother the beautiful girl but the consequences of it did.

"Um, Yukari?"

"Yeah." Yukari responded languidly. Her head was now resting on the older girl's shoulder comfortably.

When Mitsuru didn't answer she looked up at her. She met her eyes and followed them to the crowd. The crowd glared at them.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Yukari jumped back letting go of Mitsuru's arm.

"It's fine Yukari. I just didn't want them to get the wrong idea."

"…Right." Yukari seemed dejected and looked to the side.

_She was hanging on my arm innocently. I wouldn't forgive myself if someone insulted her. If it should be anyone it should be me; I should've said something._ Mitsuru thought bringing down her mood some more. She enjoyed Yukari touching her this way, matter of fact only Yukari, yet she didn't know if the girl desired her in the same way. _How do I desire her?_ This confused the intellectual. _In any case, she's just trying to comfort me. I don't want to end up making her uncomfortable._

Mitsuru couldn't deny being drawn to the younger teen. Attraction and sex had never come up in her vocabulary before now. She was too busy being Student Council President, organizing meetings with Kirijo group, running SEES and now dealing with her father's untimely death. But she was attracted to Yukari without a doubt. The teenage feelings the precocious girl couldn't afford before, she felt with Yukari. The anticipation of seeing her sent the older girl reeling in bliss. She also found herself spending hours thinking of her. At first she chalked it up to teenage girl envy but when she felt the urge to kiss the girl last night while she was sleeping she knew something was different.

The senior kept walking looking down in thought until she finally realized Yukari wasn't next to her anymore. She began to panic. _She couldn't have taken offense to what I did? _Mitsuru withdrew into her mind again trying to figure out the myriad of reasons why the younger girl was gone.

"Hey! I got you something."

Mitsuru turned around and nearly kissed the girl from happiness but quickly regained her composure. _She didn't leave._ Yukari had something conveniently hidden behind her back. She was leaning forward trying to be cute about her surprise.

"When I saw it I thought about you. Guess what it is." Yukari had a huge smile. Any indication that she was upset was gone.

The senior's mood dramatically lifted at seeing this. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes letting a small grin form as if it took a concerted effort not to overwhelm the girl with her intelligence. She was playing with the girl.

"Well, it would be difficult for me to deduce what you have behind your back, without a previous reference to anything."

"Gawd, you're such a dork. Here." Yukari gave her the gift. It was a Japanese Doll.

"_Gasp. _I've always wanted one of those!" Mitsuru turned from mock snob to excited child in two seconds. The older girl was too wrapped up in enjoying her gift she almost forgot to thank the junior.

_Snap!_ Someone took a photo of them. It was Fuuka; she waved at Yukari before continuing to sight see with Aegis and the boys.

"Yukari." Yukari was pulled away from watching the gang by the gravity in Mitsuru's voice.

"Thank you."

Mitsuru had such earnestness in her eyes it almost looked like she was going to cry.

"I-It was nothing. It was on sell so it wasn't troublesome to get it." Yukari said as nonchalantly as possible trying to deflect the heaviness of the moment. However, her body kept shifting giving her nervousness away.

"No. Thank you for everything you've done."

They were standing rather close locking eyes. It was like a romance novel where the protagonist and her love interest were about to kiss for the first time. Although the junior thought it cliché, time felt like it just stopped. It stopped for them.

_Kiss me. _

At this thought the younger teen broke the trance having been shocked at her thoughts. She was blushing furiously.

"It's getting late we should continue on…you know soak up that Kyoto-ness before the trip is over." She was trying to joke her way out of her feelings. Mitsuru just smiled and nodded.

_Mitsuru can be so intense sometimes…but I think that I like that. _Yukari reflected.

The day went on and they visited different shops and Temples together. The whole time they exchanged side long glances and giggled about things only they understood. As the evening progressed the students returned to the hotel. They lagged behind taking there time to return passing the river bank from the previous night. Yukari pointed to the sun setting and they stopped to watch.

"I really enjoyed today." The younger girl said quietly not breaking from the view.

Mitsuru answered by taking Yukari's hand and lacing it with hers. She squeezed it and Yukari returned the sentiment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N

If you've read the story before you'll notice I split Chap 2 into to two chapters instead of one.

That's all. Thanks for reading.

Please R&R


	3. memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the Persona 3 characters it is the property of Atlus.

There's some lemonedy goodness in here.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Higashiyama-Sanjo, Godaigo Inn

**NIGHT**

_The girls are in Yukari and Mitsuru's room reflecting on their day…_

"So the girl that was supposed to share this room with you two never showed up?" Fuuka asked after remembering Yukari mentioning it earlier.

"Yep, there's a whole buncha room now. I've been sleeping in different beds each night." Yukari gave a big stretch on one of the futons.

Fuuka gave her an incredulous look.

"Don't worry Fuuka-chan we don't overlap beds." Yukari shot a look at Mitsuru who shared a knowing smile.

"N-No! That's not what I meant!"

"Hahahaha! You're so easy Fuuka-chan!"

"I hope the boys enjoyed their day too. I haven't gotten around speaking to any of them save Takeshi briefly." Mitsuru said with some regret. Although she enjoyed talking to all the male members of SEES she especially enjoyed Takeshi Mori. He had piercing intelligence about him that made all their conversations appealing.

"Well, they seemed pretty happy _especially_ Junpei. He nearly fell over when he saw a pretty girl in a kimono. Look I took a picture of it." Fuuka was passing her phone between the girls.

"Jeez, he's so typical." Yukari said laughing at how foolish he looked.

"_Junpei is quite entertaining_." Aegis said.

Mitsuru just shook her head smiling at Aegis' comment. A moment passed before Fuuka spoke.

"I'm glad you joined us Mitsuru-senpai. The trip seems to have…made you happy." The blue haired girl said honestly.

Mitsuru's face reddened.

She was completely oblivious how her mood was affecting others.

_They must have been worried seeing me suffer. Of course we're all friends…of course they would care._

"Thank you Fuuka. Actually, a friend cheered me up." Fuuka was looking back and forth between the two girls who were giving each other an indiscernible yet friendly look.

"Um…" Fuuka was about to question it but Aegis began to speak.

"_I am happy that everyone is enjoying themselves. We can all look forward to the memories this trip will create_." Aegis seemed to be reflecting before going on. "_I have also figured out why memories are so important. The human identity is made up of many parts, the most important being the memories created during their lifetime. The human mind, in regard to memories, does not work linearly but fractionally caching the most important and pivotal instances. If a human has nothing but bad memories this could affect the way they live their lives, negatively. The opposite can be said of good memories. So if good and bad memories determine a human's functionality over the span of their lifetime, than they truly are valuable."_

The girls were taken aback.

"That is very perceptive Aegis, I'm impressed. Have you created any memories?" Mitsuru's interest in the android visibly increased. She loved these moments were the android shared her piercing insights with everyone. Intellectually she was very stimulating and she found herself wanting to listen to the automaton more and more.

_I'll have to pick her mind later._

"_My CPU catalogues everything I see but I'm beginning to understand why these moments are so precious._" Aegis answered.

"I'm glad. We're more alike than you think Aegis." Mitsuru looked onto Aegis proudly.

"_I have also desired to try the food here in Kyoto_."

"I thought you couldn't eat food Aegis." Yukari said shocked.

"_This is correct. I can not digest food like a human but I can record the food's ingredients. I'm curious how different food is here from _home."

"I'm not going to even ask…" This was all going over Yukari's head.

"Let's go Aegis! I think the gift shop is still open if we hurry we can grab some snacks there!" Fuuka jumped up from where she was sitting and helped Aegis up. She was excited for Aegis and wanted to share in her happiness. The Priestess card was the epitome of selflessness and kindness and Fuuka was the embodiment.

"_I would like that very much Fuuka-chan. We will return soon with snacks for everyone_."

Fuuka and Aegis practically ran out the door.

"Aegis is truly amazing. We are fortunate to have her on our team."

"Yeah, I didn't think something like her could exist. Even though she's an Android I don't see her that way, you know? To me she's no different than us."

"That's exactly what I think Yukari."

Both girls sat there in contemplation.

"Does your cheek still hurt?" Yukari asked in a low voice.

"Pardon me?"

"Your cheek, does it still hurt from yesterday?"

"Oh. No not _really_. It was quite a wallop but I think I'll live." Mitsuru was rubbing the cheek that was struck for effect. She almost froze at seeing Yukari get up sit very close to her. Yukari's right knee was in between her own making the senior flush.

"Can I see?" Mitsuru hesitantly showed Yukari her cheek. She was beginning to breathe deeply.

The junior examined her check intently then began to caress it gently with the back of her fingers.

"Y-Yukari?"

The junior cupped her face and slowly kissed her cheek. Mitsuru stopped breathing. The kiss lingered before the younger girl pulled back facing the redhead.

"There all better." Yukari said breathily.

She continued to stroke the redhead's face with her thumb. Yukari had a look of delirium in her eyes. The senior could feel the girl breathing on her lips and it took everything in her power not to loose control. They stayed that way until Mitsuru realized Yukari was searching her eyes for permission to take it further. The senior exhaled relaxing her body. She moved her head forward along with Yukari.

"Hey girls, Aegis just had an awesome idea, we should all go to the hot…spring?"

Fuuka had walked in abruptly with a load of snacks to see the two girls on opposite sides of the room. Mitsuru was the color of her hair and Yukari was smiling like a fiend.

_These two have been acting weird all day. _Fuuka thought.

"The hot spring sounds great! I'll head down there right now." Yukari got up quickly and left.

"Me too!" Mitsuru left as well leaving Aegis and Fuuka in the empty room.

"_I'm sensing great tension between those two. I hope everything is all right._" Aegis said worriedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The girls entered the hot spring together…_

"Wow! This hot spring is so huge!" Yukari said ecstatically.

"Oh, you're right…It's the size of a swimming pool." Fuuka commented.

"_So this is an outdoor hot spring. Unfortunately, its therapeutic healing benefits will not help me._" Aegis said in a sad manner remotely reaching real emotion.

_SPLASH!_

"…Who's that!? Is someone there!?" Yukari looked around in a panic.

Mitsuru came in last hearing Yukari call out.

"…What's the matter, Yukari? Did you hear something?"

"Yes, I thought I heard something like a large splash. I thought you said we were the only ones that would be here at this time Fuuka."

"I thought so too. The manager informed me there wasn't anyone else in the hot spring. Are you sure you heard something Yukari-chan?"

"…_Yeah_, I think I heard something. Fuuka could you check over there…? I-it could be a ghost…" Yukari was starting to freak herself out.

"Um…but… I, uh…Okay…" Now Fuuka was terrified.

"I'm scared to look around myself…Yukari-chan will you look with me?"

_Oh man! _Yukari thought.

"_Sigh_. Okay, fine…Let's start on the right side."

Mitsuru watched Yukari and Fuuka hunt for the noise. _What happened between us earlier? I can't say I didn't want it. _The senior shook her thoughts away and focused her attention on Aegis.

"I'm elated that you find the dormitory comfortable enough to call it your _home_."

"_Hmm._ _It is because of all of you that I can think this way. Since I have joined SEES I have _felt_…fulfilled."_

_Interesting. She's adapting to human emotions at an alarming rate. I'm curious as to what else she feels._

"_Mitsuru-senpai?"_

"Yes, Aegis."

"_I am sorry for your father."_

Mitsuru was too shocked for words. The android never mentioned anything about the incident to her since it happened. She certainly didn't expect her to apologize. The redhead was too consumed with grief to blame the machine for her initial part in siding with the Chairman. Mitsuru _was_ thankful that Aegis chose to save them even it was too late for her father.

"Thank you Aegis."

They waited in silence for Yukari and Fuuka to return.

"_It seems you and Yukari-chan are getting along well._"

"Huh? Yes, yes we are Aegis."

"_I have noticed your bond with her has grown significantly recently._"

"It has. Yukari is very special to me." Mitsuru gave a large smile at the thought.

"_If you don't mind me saying but_ _it seems to constitute more than a friendship_."

"W-Wha!?" Mitsuru was nearly knocked over at what Aegis said.

"_Hmm? Intruders Detected._"

_Is it that obvious!? _Mitsuru was beginning to become frustrated. She didn't want the others to know what was going on yet because she didn't know. More than anything the bright girl hated to be dumbfounded by something. She was accustomed to mastering things very quickly but she felt like a helpless child when it came to her emotions.

"Intruders!? Where!?" Yukari was running back with Fuuka as best she could in the thigh-high water. She saw Aegis and Mitsuru confronting the Takeshi, Junpei, Akihiko and Ryoji. Apparently they had entered the hot springs just before the 'all-girl session' began. Regardless of their motivation their presence incriminated them.

"I knew I heard something! You pervert guys are so dead!" Yukari was pissed.

"I can't believe you guys would do this." Fuuka seemed hurt.

"Uh, we, uh, um…" Junpei was trying his best to explain but nothing coherent came out.

"W-wait! This is just a misunderstanding…!" Akihiko did better in trying to assuage the anger that was emanating from the girls especially Mitsuru-senpai who seemed more pissed for some reason.

"Silence!" Mitsuru was surrounded by an aura of instant death.

"I'm going to execute you all!"

"_It was nice knowing you._" Aegis waved the boys a solemn goodbye.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yukari entered her room unable to hold her self up because laughing uncontrollably…_

"HAHAHA!! That was classic Mitsuru! _I will execute you all!_ That was awesome! And they deserved every bit of it!"

"I've never been so embarrassed in my life. Ces bâtards!" Mitsuru was still fuming. If her look could set things on fire the Inn would've been up in flames.

"I know, so much for _good_ memories. Man, they better kiss my ass to be forgiven for _that_ one."

Yukari noticed that her slight annoyance at what happened was nothing compared to Mitsuru's fury. The junior quietly thanked the gods the redhead didn't react in the same manner when she slapped her.

"Hey, cheer up. At least the rest of trip was good." Yukari tried to flash the redhead a friendly smile but Mitsuru's mood was too sullen to change. The senior looked up at the Yukari and feigned a smile. They didn't speak at all until they got ready for bed.

Yukari laid on her futon looking at the ceiling while Mitsuru read quietly. She was wearing a pink pajama shirt with a cute teddy bear print on it. She seemed almost silly when she noticed that the older girl had worn an elegant white nightgown to bed. The nightgown did nothing but accentuate Mitsuru's womanly curves and chest. Yukari stole looks at the senior who seemed to be preoccupied by her book. The younger girl was beginning to feel anxious and decided to say something.

"Hey, what are you reading?"

"Hmm? Oh, it's Metamorphosis by Franz Kafka." Mitsuru looked up from her reading glasses.

"Really? Does it have any pictures?" The senior didn't answer but she did give the girl an unbelieving look.

"I'm _kidding_." Mitsuru's lifted into a smile and she giggled.

"Now that's a real smile." Yukari said warmly.

"You are getting to know me very well Yukari." Mitsuru closed her book and took off her reading glasses.

"Are you bored?" Mitsuru only assumed since the girl seemed anxious. Yukari kept moving around in her bed not knowing how to position her body to sleep. Although she didn't show the senior was even more distracted. She had been intently reading the first page over and over again.

"Who me? Noooo…" Yukari soon gave up masking her intention and took a deep breath. "Um…I actually wanted to talk with you…"

"About earlier?" Mitsuru had been thinking the same thing.

"Yeah." Yukari sat up straight on her bed. She was playing with her covers. Mitsuru waited for the girl to continue.

"I…I really…wow this is kind of _hard_…I really enjoyed kissing you today. I've really enjoyed the last couple of days with you."

Mitsuru was trying very hard not to show her nervousness.

"I enjoyed it too." Her response was clinical and almost devoid of emotion. She punished herself inwardly for not matching what she truly felt inside.

"Oh…" Yukari wasn't convinced. Her posture fell forward.

"Come sit next to me." Mitsuru patted next to her.

The senior scooted over giving Yukari space to sit on the futon. She positioned her body to face her and looked into her eyes. They both smiled.

"I really did enjoy it. I was disappointed that we were interrupted." Mitsuru said honestly and with a touch of feeling.

"I know huh? Damn Fuuka." Yukari said pouting.

"You are funny Yukari. You always make me smile."

"You're smiles are so stunning so I try very hard to bring them out…"

At this point Mitsuru couldn't help but touch the younger girl. Her hand pushed the hair from the right side of her face were it usually fell. Yukari leaned her head into the older girl's palm and nuzzling into it.

Mitsuru pulled the younger girl by her arms onto her lap. Both looked at one other before their faces crashed into a desirous kiss. It was gratifying on multiple levels having missed the opportunity to feel the sensation earlier. They moaned from the contact. Yukari was slightly leaning over the redhead holding her shoulders; she took the lead. She aggressively initiated each wave of touching. Mitsuru had her hands on the girl's hips caressing them up and down in the same rhythm of their kissing. Yukari's pajama shirt was up slightly exposing some of her milky skin to the older girl. Mitsuru wasted no time in greedily touching the warm skin with her fingers. This made Yukari moan in her mouth and intensify their kissing. The junior wrapped her arms around the older girl's neck and pushed her onto the futon. Mitsuru enveloped the girl pressing her tightly to her. Yukari straddled the older girl's waist their centers rubbing. Their senses were beginning to go on overdrive, their bodies heating up. They kissed like this for what seemed like an eternity before coming up for air.

"Vos baisers sont doux." Mitsuru said still catching her breath. Yukari smiled. She was holding herself up with her left hand and moving the unruly strains of hair from Mitsuru's face with the other.

"You're so beautiful Mitsuru." There was a delectable calm in Yukari's voice that differed from her regular speech. This made the older girl feel overwhelming warmth in her chest. She cupped the girls face and brought her down gently to a deep kiss to convey her feelings.

Again the frenzy of their kissing picked up and they found themselves dizzy with lust. Mitsuru ran her finger nails down the teenager's spine making her sit up on the senior creating even more wonderful sensations. Yukari began to push herself into Mitsuru unconsciously earning a moan from the older girl. Now they were staring at each other hungrily. Yukari took off her shirt baring herself to Mitsuru. The senior seemed hesitant.

"I want you this way. Please touch me" The junior brought up Mitsuru's hands putting them over her breasts urging her to massage them. The senior did just that. Yukari went down pressing Mitsuru's lips apart and slipping her tongue in her gorgeous mouth. The redhead was still grabbing at the girl's perky breasts as their kisses became wet and hot.

When Mitsuru couldn't take the material restricting them from being completely connected and began unbuttoning her nightgown. The younger girl fervently helped her practically ripping them off. Yukari pulled down her gown revealing the redhead's tantalizing torso. This made Yukari stop briefly to behold the girl's perfect features. She cupped the Empress' breasts with her dainty hands gave them a generous squeeze. The redhead rose up arching her back. She opened her red lips to moan only to have them captured by the junior and her body pushed back down. Mitsuru could feel the juniors increasing heat on her pelvis. She wanted to dip her fingers into her hot labyrinth. The back of her fingers teased the junior. They were inside of her underwear lightly brushing against her lower stomach. Yukari took hold of Mitsuru's right hand and guided it over the slick warmth between her taut legs. The redhead's fingertips were grazing over Yukari's underwear. It was soaking, the texture felt like a thick salve. This was all new to the older girl who had little experience exploring her own body. Every time she passed over the engorged center the younger girl groaned. It enticed the senior so much she pressed into the girl. Yukari limply fell over the redhead giving a guttural moan into the senior's shoulder. The sudden sensation was too much. Mitsuru started again this time gently and unhurriedly.

"_Mitsuru_…" Yukari uttered the name against the senior's neck.

Their bodies writhed in pleasure for a short time when Mitsuru suddenly stopped.

_What am I doing!?_

The weight of the situation finally struck the older girl. She was about to _make love_ to Yukari: her teammate, her confidant, a _girl_. The burning desire in the redhead went cold. Her powerful analytical mind overcame her body. Every thought in her was screaming that doing this wasn't right nor was it appropriate. Her old fashioned upbringing had an even more commanding grasp over her rationality. Her arms moved away from the junior's body tightly resting at her side. They reached the finality of foreplay. She couldn't proceed with any more. Yukari looked up confused like someone suddenly woken up, having made their bed in the nape of their lover's neck. Mitsuru hated what she was going to tell the girl next.

"I don't know…I don't know if we should continue." It took long time for Yukari to answer as she had to wait for her senses to return.

"Did I do something wrong?" The girl's voice was whinny like a child.

Mitsuru's heart dropped at hearing this. She couldn't be as distant as she wanted to be right now. Her emotions and mind were in conflict with her emotions having the upper hand. She wanted to hold the girl with all the affection in her but she cupped the junior's face reassuringly instead.

"No. It's just…it may be too much for right now."

Yukari reluctantly got off of the older girl and eventually put her shirt back on still dazed at the abruptness. The outgoing girl was very quiet now she was sitting on her knees looking down. When Mitsuru didn't say anything further the girl decided to return to her bed. Before she could do so the senior grabbed her arm.

"Just lay with me." Yukari gave a relieved look like a child gives to parent when all is well.

They were laying close, faces only inches away. It never occurred to the junior how red her companion's eyes were. She noted they were like pools of blood. It didn't scare the younger girl she thought it brought an inordinate amount of life to the pale student President. The crimson orbs only served to mesmerize her. Yukari knew if they continued she would want to devour the older girl with kisses.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" Mitsuru gave a small nod.

At this Yukari got up and dug into her travel bag grabbing something and coming back. It was an IPOD. She gave one ear piece to Mitsuru and put the other one in her ear.

"Have you ever heard of Rachael Yamagata?" Yukari asked simply.

"No, I haven't."

"I really like her music. Here I'll play her." Yukari shuffled through the playlist until she found the song. It was _Paper Doll_ by Rachael Yamagata. The song began to play and Mitsuru smiled.

"It's lovely." The older girl took hold of Yukari's hand and caressed the back with her thumb.

_You're lovely._ Mitsuru wanted to say.

Yukari returned her smile and they watched each other until sleep wore them down.

When the morning came Yukari awoke alone. She saw that Mitsuru's bags were already gone. She wondered where the senior went while packing her own bags for the return trip. The junior caught up with Aegis and Fuuka but didn't see Mitsuru anywhere. She finally saw her when they boarded the train. Mitsuru barely looked her direction all the way home. When the arrived at the dormitory Mitsuru went to her room leaving the young teenager to wonder what had happened. Yukari felt an emptiness she couldn't describe. She scrapped her thoughts to find a reason why Mitsuru was acting this way when they all but made love the night before. She reached and reached but couldn't come to a definite conclusion when something replayed in her mind from the night before.

The only thing she could think of was Aegis mentioning the importance of memories.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Next on Comfort, Yukari and Mitsuru deal with what happened in Kyoto. Tension rises as Mitsuru asks Takeshi on a date. How will Yukari handle this? Sounds like someone is going to get their ass owned. We will have to see. The gang also learns their biggest lesson about love from Junpei._

_Bye for now. XD_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

A/N

Thank you for reading I hope you like.

_**Please R&R**_

Paper Doll Lyrics

_Only daughter  
You got your ticket too soon  
Holy water  
'Cause everybody's getting ruined  
They are waiting to see what you do  
Too long, waiting_

_Everybody's cleared the room  
And they'll dress you up  
Stand you in all the right places  
Words like honey  
They smile as they change your faces  
With no regard to you at all  
And you find they treat you like a paper doll_

_And they'll dress you up for the flight  
Like Ophelia, you wave goodnight  
With the earth and sky you cheer and sigh  
Writhe as all your days go by  
And laugh as you die_

_Sweet softer shoulder, oh sweet sugar safe  
Sweet softer shoulder, oh sweet sugar safe_

_Everybody's got their own philosophy  
And I can't wait 'til I  
Find one coming to me  
Oh, the bridge is narrow  
You better not look down  
'Cause as soon as you jump over  
You won't find nobody around  
Oh, the bridge is narrow  
And you've got so far to fall  
And you know down in dirty water's  
No place for a paper doll_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**WHAT REALLY HAPPENED IN THE ROOM (Mini crackfic by ProjectGun)**

The junior kissed Mitsuru on the cheek and then faced her.

"You are so _hot_ Mitsuru. I wonder why it took us so long to be like this. I mean the first chapter got at least seventy hits (before the author took it down and put it back up), although only _one_ review, so people are definitely interested in this pairing happening."

"I agree and our personalities are complimentary. I'm the cold yet _extremely_ **hot** tsundere character and your the playful nearly dim-witted, quasi-cute popular girl that says 'like' and 'oh my gawd' more than anything significant. You're the perfect foil for my quaint wardrobe, superficiality and lack of interest in anything sexually."

"Wow, I'm totally going to let that 'dim-witted' and 'quasi-cute' comment slide since we're in the moment. And I'm surprised you didn't choke on that smugness that permeates every time you speak. Anyway, I soooo want to kiss you right now!"

"Then kiss me HOT bitch!"

"Mmmm, I love it when you talk dirty…we're so going to like kiss right now."

"I concur; kissing has very much become a reality for us."

**BOOOOOOMMM!!**

The door exploded forward whizzing past Mitsuru's head and lodged itself in the back wall. The girls were both holding onto each other tightly in utter fear.

A shadow appeared in the smoking doorway. The girls began to scream until they were hit with a foamy white substance that covered them from head to toe. Yukari waited a beat before spitting out the large amount that got in her mouth.

"_Fire eliminated_."

Aegis walked inside the room in an epic fashion her mechanical hands still spinning.

"What-the-hell!?" Mitsuru said with mixture of fear and anger.

"_My sensory detected a large heat signature indicting a fire. I came to put it out before the edifice was compromised and students were hurt_."

"You gotta be fucking kidding me." Yukari fell back making a splat sound.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
